Drakar Skill Tree
Notes: *Drakar is capable of manipulating both the Stygian and its own powers simultaneously. *Many abilities now range to a maximum of five. *Certain abilities prior to Drakar act as a passive effect towards some previous abilities. *When converting to Drakar, Dio gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 60 SP maximum for use. *The Drakar skill tree appears to compensate what Dio's previous skill tree lacked. It also appears to combine slightly what the other side has. **Drakar's Devil Force compensates the Stygian's lack of strategic and long-range moves, while providing Dio with survivability. **Drakar's Weapon Force compensates the Stygian's lack of direct combat moves while still retaining its unpredictability. Active Devil Force Technique Rebound No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Black Space Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Spawns a hand at a very short distance (frontal to be precise) that pushes towards the Drakar, shoving enemies towards him. Effect Rebound: Adjusted Distance No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Rebound Lv3 Info: Increases the distance of Rebound, allowing him to push enemies that are further away. Note: This passive is optional. Special Evil Shock No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Technique Rebound Lv3 Cooldown: 1 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Spawns up to three spheres that are used as bombs. Hitting the X command will cause them all to explode simultaneously. If the spheres are not detonated within 10 seconds, they will vanish. Effect Necrotic Hit Count No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Evil Shock Lv5 Info: Enhances the amount of hits Necrotic can perform. Technique Life Keep No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Necrotic Hit Count Cooldown: 99 AP Consumed: 53 Info: Consumes half of the Drakar's HP, stashing it away in another dimension. For 60 seconds, when he is defeated, the HP will immediately come back to him, resurrect him, and heal a portion of the HP he stashed away. The more levels, the more amount he can restore (10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, or 50%, respectively). Basically the Drakar's version of the Druid's Tenacious Vitality. Note: If the timer runs out but the Drakar is still alive, the sealed HP will remain in the stashed dimension forever and won't return. Also, if the Drakar has less than 50% of his HP or the ability is still in effect and tries to trigger Life Keep, nothing will happen but the cooldown still applies. Lastly, Life Keep can be used only once per remaining life. Effect Black Space Damage No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Life Keep Lv5 Info: Enhances the base damage of Black Space. Special Kill Zone No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Black Space Damage Lv2 Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 83 Info: Spawns a totem that sprays a deadly mist. It deals heavy damage over time, initially stun-locking many slow moving enemies including monsters provided they do not retaliate. Stays for about 15 seconds. Effect Sustained Kill Zone No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Special Kill Zone Lv5 Info: Increases the base time of Kill Zone to 18, 20, 22, 24, and then 26 seconds. Note: This passive is optional. Weapon Force Technique Charging Death Star-1 No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Special Onrush Lv2 Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Charges the Soul Reaver to slash forward for strong damage. The longer the charge, the more hits it unleashes. Note: Only Level 1 is needed to continue along the Skill Tree. Technique Charging Death Star-2 No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Technique Charging Death Star-1 Lv1 Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Charges the Soul Reaver to slice through enemies. The longer the charge, the greater distance it covers, as well as the amount of damage it inflicts. Note: Only Level 1 is needed to continue along the Skill Tree. Special Blocker No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Technique Charging Death Star-2 Lv1 Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 33 Info: Spawns a large stone wall with swords and skulls sticking out. It acts as a DoT barrier, one hit per second, though it can be destroyed after a few hits. Stays for about 12 seconds. Because of the short cooldown, it is possible to implant more than one Blocker. Effect Sustained Blocker No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Blocker Lv5 Info: Increases the base time of Blocker. Effect Haunting Shock Damage No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Sustained Blocker Lv2 Info: Enhances the base damage of Haunting Shock. Technique Far Away No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Haunting Shock Damage Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Quickly performs a 360 degree spin that throws nearby enemies far away. Extra Info: The Drakar can move during the animation, allowing him to escape situations where he would surely be hit. Effect Onrush: Reduced AP No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Far Away Lv5 Info: Reduces the AP consumed of Onrush's rushing by 50%. Special Chaotic Spark No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Onrush: Reduced AP Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 83 Info: Spawns a "death ball" that shoots its spikes out several times before exploding, sending enemies in to submission. Passive Combo Application Effect Combo Attack Lv1 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Stygian's basic combination. It first strikes with the claw, then uses the Soul Reaver to pull the target back, lifting them up and then bringing them down. Effect Combo Attack Lv2 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Combo Attack Lv1 Input: Z Z Z Z Info: Drakar's basic combination. It uses the powerful Rake Hand to pull the target closer, before slicing down and up with the Soul Reaver and then slamming down on them. Utilizing Combo Effect Apply Combo No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: During Combo, ↑''' Z Info: Slices the target upward and attacks with a spherical orb. Higher levels increases the base damage. Jump Attack Effect Jump Attack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Input (1): '''↑ Z Input (2): ↑''' Z Z Info: Simply jumps up and slices. At Lv2, Z once more to attack with a spherical orb after slicing. Technique Vertical Blink No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Blink Lv2 Cooldown: 5-3 AP Consumed: 6 Info (1): Flash teleports instantly at a vertical, short distance upward. Info (2): Halves the cooldown time. Note: Despite Vertical meaning to go Up and Down, it only goes upward. Apply Jump Effect Apply Jump No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: '''↑ ↑ Z during a Jump Info: Allows the Drakar to fly and sweep while in midair. The more levels, the more damage the sweep can perform. AP Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv3 to Lv5 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv2 Effect Amount of AP at Start Lv4 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Amount of AP at Start Lv3, Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv3 Info: Spawns the game with a greater amount of AP. Critical Chance Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance Lv3 No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance Lv2 Info: Adds a fixed amount of Critical Chance per level. Category:Skill Trees